thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie McLennan
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2008 | draft = 48th overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = New York Islanders }} James Todd McLennan (born June 30, 1971) is a Canadian retired professional ice hockey goaltender who is now an analyst for The Sports Network (TSN), TSN Radio 1050, NBC Sports and NHL Network. He spent eleven seasons in the National Hockey League with the New York Islanders (1993–96), St. Louis Blues (1997–2000), Minnesota Wild (2000–01), Calgary Flames (2002–04, 2006–07), New York Rangers (2004) and Florida Panthers (2005–06). His active playing career ended in 2008 after a year with the Nippon Paper Cranes of Asia League Ice Hockey. He is popularly known by his nickname Noodles because of his preference for eating homemade pasta instead of diner food on minor-league bus rides before away games. Playing Career Following a productive season with the Western Hockey League's Lethbridge Hurricanes in which Jamie backstopped the Hurricanes to the WHL Finals, he was drafted in the 3rd round (48th overall) by the New York Islanders in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. After a two and a half-year stint playing for the Islanders' minor league affiliates in the American, International and East Coast Hockey Leagues, he backed-up veteran Ron Hextall in the 1993–94 season, posting a winning record. Jamie spent the following two seasons with the Islanders organization, alternating between the NHL club and the Islanders' IHL affiliate. A few weeks after the 1995–96 NHL season had been completed, he drove from Salt Lake City, Utah to Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada on his way home to Edmonton. While visiting family in Lethbridge, Jamie fell ill and went to a hospital on May 6, 1996 after feeling sick all evening with immobility setting in and what was thought to be the flu turned out to be bacterial meningitis. After nearly dying that day, he spent the following week in intensive care. The Islanders declined to renew his contract on July 1st. On July 15, 1996, the St. Louis Blues signed Jamie to a contract as a free agent. After a relatively quick recovery he spent the following season in the AHL. Jamie returned to the NHL as the Blues' back-up goaltender for the 1997–98 NHL season. That year, he played 30 games, posting 16 wins, two shutouts and a 2.17 goals against average. He was awarded the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy which is awarded to the NHL player who best displays perseverance and dedication to hockey. On June 23, 2000, Jamie was picked off the Blues' roster by the Minnesota Wild in the 2000 NHL Expansion Draft. After a season playing for the expansion Wild, he played the following season in the AHL. On June 22, 2002, Jamie was traded by the Minnesota Wild to the Calgary Flames in a trade at the 2002 NHL Entry Draft in exchange for Calgary's 9th round choice Mika Hannula. With the Flames, he again played the role of NHL backup, achieving 2 wins in 17 decisions. Despite his 2–11–4 record, he remained with the team as Roman Turek's backup. When Turek became injured in the 2003–04 season, Jamie was thrust into the starting role. He played well, but as the season wore, Miikka Kiprusoff who had been acquired earlier in the season by the Flames, had taken over the starting job & Turek later returned. On March 6, 2004, Jamie was traded to the New York Rangers along with Blair Betts and Greg Moore in exchange for Chris Simon and the Rangers' 7th-round choice (Matt Schneider) in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Following the season, he was signed to a contract by the Florida Panthers. During the cancelled 2004–05 NHL season, Jamie was signed as a free agent by the British National League's Guildford Flames on February 17, 2005. On July 6, 2006, Jamie was brought back to Calgary once again as backup goaltender to Miikka Kiprusoff. On April 21, 2007, in a playoff game against the Detroit Red Wings, he came in the game to relieve Kiprusoff, who had given up 5 goals. Jamie was in the game for a total of 18 seconds before he slashed Red Wings forward Johan Franzen twice in the leg. He was due to be assessed a minor penalty, but shortly after the play was stopped, he violently slashed Franzen in the stomach and was ejected from the game. He was suspended 5 games for the incident and the Flames lost Game 6 the next day. Coach Jim Playfair and the Flames organization were also heavily fined, in part because the NHL made actions late in games that were out of hand a particular point of emphasis. The incident was thought to be out of character for Jamie by stunned broadcasters Pierre McGuire and Eddie Olczyk. In his book, Jamie said that his initial slashes against Franzen were an effort to spark his team. He also admitted that he hit him in the stomach because he thought he was skating towards him to throw a retaliatory punch. Jamie wrote that he instantly regretted the decision and sent an apology to the Detroit Red Wings dressing room after the game. The following season, Jamie had a five week stint in Russia with Metallurg Magnitogorsk before returning to Canada. On November 21, 2007, Jamie signed with the Nippon Paper Cranes of Asia League Ice Hockey. He announced his retirement at the end of the 2007–08 season. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements Western Hockey League (WHL) Awards *East First All-Star Team (1990–91) *Del Wilson Trophy (1990–91) NHL Awards *Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy (1997–98) Post-Retirement Career On July 10, 2008, Jamie was named as the director of goaltender development and as a professional scout for the Calgary Flames. On June 23, 2009, he moved into the coaching staff of the Flames after he was named as an assistant coach to Brent Sutter. These days, Jamie writes a column for "The Hockey News" and is a studio analyst for the NHL Network and is a full-time analyst on TSN as well as a co-host on "Leafs Lunch" on TSN Radio 1050 in Toronto. Category:1971 births Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Florida Panthers players